tea for two
by sabun cair
Summary: —Lainie tidak pernah tahu, siapa yang pria itu cintai. #KalimatMemotivasi


**The Night Circus © **Erin Morgenstein. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **probably OOC. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **meramaikan challenge Kalimat Motivasi dari Shireishou-san.

* * *

**tea for two**

by devsky

(story only: 781)

* * *

"Menikahlah denganku."

Permintaan itu datang begitu saja. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Seperti alarm bencana yang dibunyikan tanpa peringatan. Membuat cengkeraman Lainie Burgess pada cangkir bergetar. Beruntung, tak satu tetes teh pun tumpah.

Lainie menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengangkat pandangan pada sosok Mr. Barris. Insinyur dan arsitek tersohor itu terlihat persis seperti waktu-waktu biasa di mata Lainie. Dengan setelan jas, rambut tersisir rapi, kacamata berbingkai perak, serta pembawaan yang terlalu sopan hingga membuatnya jatuh kaku. Lainie mungkin akan menganggap Mr. Barris sebagai sosok yang membosankan, kalau saja bukan karena fakta bahwa mereka telah lama saling kenal dan terlibat dalam proyek sirkus milik Chandresh: Le Cirque des Rêves—Sirkus Mimpi.

Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bertemu dalam urusan bisnis. Yang paling sering terjadi di _la maison _Lefevre. Pada awalnya mereka duduk menikmati jamuan makan malam dari Chandresh bersama para undangan lain. Hingga selanjutnya jamuan makan malam itu berlanjut ke ruang kerja sang tuan rumah untuk menyusun rancangan bagi sirkus tersebut. Denting gelas wine dan obrolan hangat berganti jadi bunyi carikan kertas lengkap dengan goresan pensil.

Tapi, oh, sekarang Lainie dan Mr. Barris tidak berada di mansion milik Chandresh. Tak ada brendi ataupun wangi _pastry. _Hanya ada Mr. Barris, Lainie, dua cangkir teh, serta ruang tamu kediaman Burgess yang entah kenapa lebih sunyi ketimbang biasa.

"Kupikir kau datang jauh-jauh dari Wina ke Glasgow untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, Ethan." Lainie meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. Matanya menatap pantulan bayangan di dalam cangkir, sementara jemarinya memainkan setelan hitamnya. Raut wajah gadis itu lebih menggambarkan kebimbangan ketimbang rasa malu.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang menurutku perlu kaudengar." Mr. Ethan W. Barris terdiam sejenak sebelum mengulang kalimatnya yang pertama. "Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku."

Lainie tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Mr. Barris dengan ekspresi yang sulit didefinisi. Mungkin sedih, mungkin juga kecewa. Namun, mungkin juga campuran keduanya. Karena itu, dia menarik diri dari kursi. Berjalan menuju jendela. Langit Glasgow hari ini mendung, mengingatkannya pada hari pemakaman saudarinya tersayang.

"Tara belum lama meninggal, Ethan."

"Aku tahu kau masih kehilangan dia. Kita semua merasa kehilangan. Kalian berdua belum pernah terpisahkan."

"Aku dan Tara saling melengkapi." Lainie buru-buru menambahkan. Ia selalu menyukai kata 'melengkapi' untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Tara ketimbang frasa tak terpisahkan. Karena seluruh gagasan yang ada di kepala Lainie selalu berhasil mengisi kekosongan milik Tara. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka seperti kepingan _puzzle _yang sempurna.

"Tentu. Kalian berdua sangat mirip." Mr. Barris memberi afirmasi. Sebuah kejujuran yang keluar begitu saja, tapi ia tidak menyesal karena memang begitu adanya. Lainie juga pasti mengetahuinya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan tersebut keluar dari Mr. Barris. Tidak untuk saat ini. Karena selanjutnya, gadis itu menarik seulas senyum beku tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Tak ada yang salah, sungguh. Semua orang memang selalu keliru membedakan antara Lainie dan Tara, karena keduanya sangat mirip. Mulai dari rambut, potongan wajah, hingga gaya busana. Persis seperti kembar identik. Namun, di sinilah letak masalahnya. Di sinilah letak alasan Lainie tidak ingin menjawab tawaran Mr. Barris begitu saja.

Dari mana Lainie bisa yakin jika pria itu benar-benar mencintainya—dan bukan Tara? Terlebih, Mr. Barris melamarnya setelah Tara meninggal. Cinta dan pernikahan yang pria itu tawarkan jadi kelihatan seperti sebuah keputusan yang sengaja 'dibuat', dan bukannya menjadi pondasi sejak awal.

Lainie mencintai Mr. Barris, tentu saja. Tapi dia bukan gadis yang mau membutakan diri hingga bersedia menerima tawaran yang berasal dari keplin-planan hati seorang pria. Lainie mungkin mencintai Mr. Barris, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima pria yang bahkan tidak dapat memutuskan siapa yang ia cintai. Karena itu, dia menjawab:

"Entahlah, Ethan." Jeda. Ia berusaha memilih kata. "Aku … aku tidak yakin."

"Kau menolak lamaranku?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak yakin." Mata Mr. Barris seperti menuntut sebuah jawaban—kejujuran— darinya, dan itu membuat Lainie cepat-cepat mengalihkan mata ke lukisan di dinding. "Ini rumit. Biasanya aku selalu minta pendapat Tara sebelum memutuskan sesuatu. Dia membantuku melihat dari sisi yang berbeda dariku."

"Tapi, bukankah ini keputusan untuk hidupmu sendiri?"

"Aku belum pernah berpikir sendirian sebelumnya." Lainie terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Ia menatap Mr. Barris yang masih duduk di tempatnya, menunggu. "Maafkan aku, Ethan. Tapi, aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Mulut Mr. Barris terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi jam di kediaman Burgess telah berdentang, dan kereta yang akan membawanya ke Wina tidak pernah mau menunggu penumpang yang terlambat. Pria itu segera berdiri dari sofa setelah merapikan lipatan kecil di jasnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menjadikan itu sebagai bentuk penolakan halus, Lainie." Dia berkata sebelum keluar dari rumah itu. Mendung semakin pekat, dan Mr. Barris mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera pergi ke stasiun.

"Oh, Ethan—"

"Kau mendapatkannya. Waktu untuk berpikir." Dia maju selangkah untuk mengecup pipi Lainie. "Jangan terburu-buru, karena tawaran itu akan selalu berlaku untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mr. Barris melangkah keluar dari gerbang rumah Lainie.

* * *

"_Love is fickle and fleeting. It is rarely a solid foundation for decisions to be made upon, in any game."_ (Tsukiko to Celia Bowen)


End file.
